


Diabolic

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Incubus Kim Yohan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A hungry incubus Kim Yohan targets the wrong victim
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	Diabolic

Seungwoo wasn't doing anything in particular when he heard the door open, close, and get locked. He didn't have to look up from mindlessly scrolling down his phone, because the visitor decided to clear his throat as soon as he entered, letting Seungwoo know of his presence inside the older's locked room. 

"S-Seungwoo hyung. The other members aren't home." 

Seungwoo hummed, acknowledging Yohan standing in front of his door, with hands still behind himself holding the doorknob. 

"Hmm. Yeah, I know." Seungwoo looked up and saw that Yohan was staring directly at him, also biting his lower lip. "They told us in the group chat, right? But I think you were sleeping when they invited the whole group to go eat outside tonight." 

"Oh." Yohan heaved out a breath, less nervous this time. "I was scared for a moment." He relaxed, putting his arms back to his sides. 

Seungwoo smiled at the younger boy. "You should stop getting scared about members leaving. I promised to keep the group safe and united, yes?" 

"Y-Yeah." Yohan, slowly, walked towards Seungwoo's bed. He sat down at the edge beside where Seungwoo himself was positioned against his headboard. "But I'm glad we have the whole dorm to just ourselves tonight." 

Seungwoo raised an eyebrow, grinning. "You're so naughty. What do you have in mind now?" 

"I'm hungry, hyung." Yohan gulped. "And I don't want to eat anything else but you." 

One moment Yohan was seated beside Seungwoo, another second and he's already had his lips pressed against the other's. Seungwoo was surprised at the sudden action, but recovered quickly as he kissed back, aggressively pushing his tongue inside Yohan's mouth.

Yohan let the other in easily, even moving his own tongue to dance against Seungwoo's. 

They shared an intense open-mouthed kiss for a few minutes. While doing so, tiny black wings grew from behind Yohan's back; a long, thin tail emerged from where his spine ends; and a set of small, curved horns sprouted from the two sides of his forehead. 

Seungwoo pulled away, not from shock at the other's transformation, rather because of sudden dizziness that has started to cloud his rational thoughts. 

"Sorry, hyung." Yohan whispered seductively, his mouth directly beside Seungwoo's ear. "That was my saliva. It's not poison, so don't worry, it's basically just an aphrodisiac. But you will feel a bit awkward for a while, until you're nothing but libido and sex drive." Yohan giggled at the thought, excited to drive his Seungwoo hyung crazy. "You want that, hyung? "

Seungwoo couldn't reply, his breathing stuck in his chest.

"You're so beautiful, hyung." Yohan said, running his hands down Seungwoo's chest, undoing the older's shirt buttons and teasing a few touches on top of Seungwoo's exposed skin. 

One of Yohan's hands cupped one side of Seungwoo's bare chest, while the other was busy undoing the rest of the buttons and pulling the opened shirt away from Seungwoo's body. 

Once the shirt was completely off, Yohan had also comfortably positioned himself on top of Seungwoo's lap, his strong and thick thighs completely blocking the older's sides. 

Seungwoo felt himself regaining control, though slowly. Still trying to catch his own breath, Seungwoo pushed his head back and facing upwards, causing a soft thump from the back of his head hitting the wall. 

Yohan quickly moved to press kisses against Seungwoo's chin, his cheeks, his ears, and downwards towards his neck, until he settled down Seungwoo's throat. He licked, and kissed, and bit, making Seungwoo groan. 

Satisfied with the sounds he'd caused, Yohan went back to Seungwoo's lips, inviting for another hungry, sloppy kiss. 

"Huh, you should recover by now..?" Yohan murmured, wondering why Seungwoo still looked affected by his aphrodisiac saliva.

That's when Yohan felt Seungwoo's growing bulge hitting the underside of his thigh, impatient and inviting. 

Yohan didn't think twice, as he was immediately moving down to face Seungwoo's hard cock. 

He had the zipper pulled all the way down, as well as Seungwoo's boxers, until the long, fat dick was fully standing in front of Yohan's eyes. 

The incubus gulped. 

He'd been hungry, yes, but Seungwoo seemed like he'd be way more than enough to satisfy his hunger. 

Yohan started to touch the base of Seungwoo's cock, gently stroking it, before he went down himself and started peppering the tip with soft, shy kisses. 

Yohan heard Seungwoo intake a sharp breath, and the next thing he knew was Seungwoo's long fingers gripping his hair, forcing his face against the other's dick. 

Seungwoo was finally moving, and Yohan was damned to have felt overjoyed when he realized Seungwoo was humping on his fucking face. 

"W-Wait," He said, Seungwoo's dick still hitting the side of his cheeks. "I haven't put your dick inside my mouth yet, chill." 

"Yohan, fuck…" Seungwoo moaned, eyes directly staring at the top of Yohan's head. "Can you hurry the fuck up?" 

Yohan shivered. It was rare to hear Seungwoo use such language, much less in that low, desperate tone. The incubus in him was having fun, but his human thoughts were telling him to run away and hide from fright. 

Despite that, Yohan continued kissing and licking Seungwoo's cock, from its base, to the underside, to its tip, and Seungwoo continued on with his low moaning, one hand still gripping Yohan's hair. 

Yohan opened his mouth, as wide as he could, and took in Seungwoo wholly that it reached the back of his throat. It didn't matter. He continued to suck, even when Seungwoo moved his hips a little bit faster. 

Yohan almost couldn't breathe. But Seungwoo's dick inside his mouth and constantly hitting the back of his throat felt so good, he'd thought even dying while being fed that way wasn't too bad. 

At one point Seungwoo grabbed the back of Yohan's head so that he wouldn't be able to pull away. 

"I'm about to come…" 

Yohan understood immediately.

In a few seconds, Seungwoo was already cumming inside Yohan's mouth.

Yohan milked it all, and decided to suck even more, not wasting a single drop. 

Seungwoo grabbed Yohan upwards by his jaw, until their faces were level again. 

"Do you think your weak little aphrodisiac works on me?" 

"W-What?" 

"And what are you going to do now that you've got your fill? Erase my memories and do it again the next time you're hungry?" 

"H-Hyung, what the fuck are you?" 

Nothing changed in Seungwoo's appearance, but Yohan suddenly felt a powerful demonic presence surrounding the room, and yet he's the only one he knew who was possessed by some demonic creature. 

This time, he discovered he was utterly wrong. 

In a quick flash Seungwoo had already managed to change their positions, with Yohan lying on his back and himself on top of the younger, his whole presence enveloping Yohan's frame. 

"Did you have fun playing with me, hmm?" 

Yohan almost wanted to cower in fear. 

"Can I take my turn now?" 

Seungwoo hasn't raised a single hand, yet Yohan already felt like he was being touched all over just by Seungwoo intensely staring down his still fully clothed body. 

Yohan realized he couldn't move. 

Seungwoo was undressing him, painfully slowly, while grazing a hand down Yohan's abdomen.

The smallest direct skin-to-skin touch burned Yohan, until he was crying out actual tears, because fuck Seungwoo. Fuck Seungwoo for pretending to be an easy human victim. Yohan just wanted to eat, damn. Fuck whatever kind of sadistic demon possessed his target. 

"It should burn a bit, yeah?" Seungwoo hummed, annoying Yohan even more. "That's how a Demon King's mark works." 

Yohan squirmed. _Was he actually being marked by a fucking Demon King right now? Fucking shit. How unlucky could his lowly incubus get?_

The burning in his skin stopped in an instant, but the power radiating off of Seungwoo got extremely even more suffocating. 

"You're mine now, Yohan." Seungwoo had the audacity to fucking giggle. "Your human form might die from happiness by being called Seungwoo's, don't you think?" 

"Fuck you," Yohan spat. "As if your human form isn't lusting over Yohan for months now. I can feel every single dirty look I get, you know." 

"Well, it's not my place to confirm nor deny that." 

"And since when did Demon Kings respect and care about human feelings?" 

Seungwoo didn't reply, instead he propped one of Yohan's knees up, and inserted two fingers inside Yohan's hole.

He watched the other squirm, and followed a third finger inside almost immediately after. 

Yohan had his mouth opened wide, his tongue out, gasping for air. He was sweaty, and had dried cum beside his lips. 

Seungwoo thought Yohan looked perfect like that. 

Seungwoo's hands went to touch Yohan's plump ass, squeezing, going down towards Yohan's hole again, massaging it wider. 

He entered slowly but without warning, and Yohan was clutching at the sheets beneath him, screaming, crying, choking on his own saliva. 

" _S-Seungwoo_ … _Ah_ …"

"... _F-Fuck…… So.. Ah… so good_ …" 

" _Hnn… H-hyung_ …." 

Seungwoo fucked Yohan hard, his hips moving out of his control, his rock hard dick moving in and out of Yohan's pretty hole. 

One hand holding Yohan's knee up, Seungwoo decided to play with Yohan's nipples using his other hand. It instantly caused a high pitched gasp from Yohan, and Seungwoo felt his heart wanting to hear more. 

"F-Faster….. Shit…" 

" _Yohan_ …" 

Yohan, dazed, had unconsciously spread his legs wider.

Seungwoo felt his own hips move on its own, quickening the pace as the sound of skin hitting skin grew louder, stronger. 

Not yet satisfied, Seungwoo changed their positions again without breaking his and Yohan's connection. 

He'd brought Yohan to his knees, straddling his hips, making the younger fuck himself as he moved on his own pace with Seungwoo's dick.

If Seungwoo was beyond sex-crazed at that point, Yohan had it even worse. 

  
"I feel unusually tired these days." Yohan says, attempting to start a conversation with the older member seated beside him while they wait for the others to finish with their own photoshoots. "I think I've been forgetting a lot of things recently, too."

"Maybe you're getting old?" 

"Ah, hyung! I'm not the one reaching forty years old here soon!" 

Seungwoo rolls his eyes. "You're too much. I'm only turning twenty-five today." 

"And that's a few years nearer to forty than my age, hyung." 

" _Good thing demons don't count ages, then._ " 

"What did you say?" 

Seungwoo hides a smile, looking fondly at the mark on Yohan's skin hidden behind his ear.

"Nothing." 


End file.
